Distributed systems are becoming increasingly popular. More and more people and businesses are using distributed systems for a variety of purposes. These entities may wish to provide enhanced coordination among the various nodes of the distributed systems to increase efficiency and speed. Thus, there is a need to manage a distributed system in ways that increase coordination among the different components of the distributed system.